Memories Are The Worst Form Of Torture
by ThehuntressofArtemis
Summary: Percy is on a quest to save a young demigod from Orion. He gets captured and the memories of his past consume him. ONE-SHOT


**Memories Are The Worst Form Of Torture**

 **A/N Hey guys it sure has been a while! This is a one shot and it actually took me quite a while to write. Be sure to leave a review of a story idea that you might want to see me write about!**

 **Total word count not including A/N: 1192**

 _Percy heard the quiet creak of the front door opening and closing signaling that his step father Gabe was home. He felt his chest swell with fear as he hoped that Mr. Gabe wouldn't notice that he was home. "Percy! Get me a beer!" The man shouted at the young seven year old. But, Percy never got up from his spot on the bed. After a few minutes he could hear the thundering footsteps of a large man walking towards the door. That was the night that a little boys screams could be heard throughout their little apartment complex._

Now, it is 14 years into the future and Percy is on a quest to save a demigod from the clutches of the giant Orion the bane of Apollo and Artemis. He is alone on the quest because it was stated in the prophecy that was given that: The son of Poseidon will meet his foe, in the caverns far below. They assumed that "the caverns far below" meant the underworld.

Two days had passed and Percy finally reached the cavern that had the direct entry to Tartarus. He decided to send an Iris message to camp only to find that something was blocking it from going through. Not thinking anything of it he decided to look around the giant underground grotto. Not finding anything out in the open he decided to peak over the edge of the ravine that led to Tartarus. He saw a golden glow emitting from a small cave on the side of the wall. He started to climb down.

He reached the cave in no time at all for it was only 60 feet down the side of the cliff. What he saw in there made his blood boil. A small girl maybe twelve or thirteen was being tortured by a tall man with olive toned skin and dark hair. The weapon of choice was a golden rod that was glowing. Percy could feel the heat radiating off of it. The girl only had one long burn that went from her ear lobe across her face and down to the collar of her shirt. It looked like she had been conscious at one point but was struck so hard that the pain made her pass out.

The man had an evil grin and you could see his mechanical eyes roaming over the young woman admiring his work. Percy couldn't contain it any longer, he charged Orion planning on slicing his head off for what he had done. But, Percy stopped cold in his tracks when Orion held the rod up to the maiden's neck and threatened "One more step Jackson and I would be surprised if she could talk again". Percy stood there with his death glare completely focused on Orion daring him to hurt her. "Good boy, now go take a seat". He ordered as Orion pointed to a wooden chair that did not look any different than any other wooden chair in the world.

Percy sat down on the chair instantly he felt slightly remorseful. Orion began to laugh a deep trembling noise that shook the walls of the cave. "Foolish demigod, now you shall be trapped here as well! Splendid let's begin!" Instead of bringing the rod with him he threw it on the ground and walking towards Percy with his hands outstretched. Once he reached Percy he carefully placed his fingers on his forehand and closed his eyes. Percy began to glow but, instead of a bright beautiful glow it was a dark black glow that surrounded him. "Perfect, your life has been filled with terrible memories. This will do nicely. Let's start from the beginning."

Percy's vision started to turn black and he passed out. When he came too he saw his seven year old self being beat by Gabe all those years ago. He closed his eyes trying to forget about it but the image was seared into his head. Then he saw his mother being killed by Gabe using a beer bottle, he saw his crazy drunken eyes glancing everywhere then locking onto him. He ran, faster than he thought possible. But, no matter how far he thought that he ran he could still hear the screams, still feel the pain.

Annabeth started to get worried. It has been over 2 weeks since Percy had gone on his quest. He hasn't contacted anyone in any way. She has tried to convince Chiron to let her go and find Percy but, he keeps on saying that "Percy needs to do it himself" or "Percy wouldn't want you too". Well I don't care I'm going whether he likes it or not. Annabeth was getting ready when she felt this urge that she was forgetting something. She looked around her bunk in the cabin and then looked around the desk area. When her eyes landed on a white cypress bow that was already strung and had an arrow resting next to it. She grabbed it and sprinted out the door.

She reached the cavern that held the ravine to Tartarus and noticed that there was a black glow and felt her heart sink. She had to force down the scream that was building up in her throat and she climbed down the side of the ravine. When she reached she saw Percy with his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. And an Orion attached to him with a slight grin on his face. "Stop!" she demanded. Orion let go of Percy, who slumped over unconscious, and slowly turned around facing Annabeth who had the bow pulled back with the arrow notched.

"What are you going to do mortal shoot me with that puny bow?" Orion mocked. "Yes, yes I am" Annabeth stated as the let the arrow loose and darted forward and sliced off Orion's left leg. "How?" Orion asked in a weak voice as his body slowly started to dissolve. "The arrow was blessed by Artemis and Apollo themselves." She stated as she yanked the arrow out of his chest. It had been a gift from them to Annabeth, after the giant war, so that she could deal with and giants that decided to come strolling by.

She looked around the cave and saw a girl tied up with a burn across her face and Percy, oh gods Percy what happened?

She took the two of them back to camp and the Apollo cabin took the girl. Annabeth took Percy to the great house where to her surprise she found Apollo himself sitting on the couch with Chiron as they spoke in hushed tones. "Lord Apollo could you please help me?" Annabeth pleaded as she carried Percy over to them. Apollo jumped up and placed his hand on Percy's head as if he was checking his temperature. "He is not physically injured just mentally. It seems as if Orion brought forth painful memories that Percy had pushed aside. He should be fine and he will wake up soon but, I wouldn't be surprised if he is a little bit broken inside. After all memories are sometimes the worst form of torture."

 **A/N Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Tell me if you want to see more stories like this one in the review section! See you in another story!**


End file.
